habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:The Razzle Dazzlers
Welcome! We are the Razzle Dazzlers, an active group of Habiticians dedicated to slaying monsters, hatching pets, and meeting our real life goals! The group was formed by the Druid in early 2016, and our group name was suggested members Hydrone and Glory Warrior (former member). Group Guidelines To be considered an active member, be sure to follow the guidelines below. Inactive members will be get a freindly reminder message. If inactivity persists then then memebers may be removed, and no one wants that! #'Log on regularly. '''Every day is ideal, but not required. If you're going to be away for a few days, it's best to check into the inn. If you'll be away for a week or more, let the Druid know. #'Post at least twice weekly. Let us know how you're doing on Habitica, encourage your fellow party members, or just stop by to say chat. Not sure what to talk about? Check out the weekly discussion questions posted by the Druid. #'''Buff the party at least once a week. '''Obviously this only applies to those members who are level 11+. Ideally you should be buffing the party a lot more often, but once per week is the minimum. Current Members Below is a list of our current members and their classes. Members are listed in the order that they joined the party. Questing We are almost always running a quest. If there's not one going on, feel free to start one! If a quest is currently running and you want to start the next one, just let the Druid know and we'll try to accomodate you. :) Questing Guidelines When fighting we're on a boss quest, unfinished dailies damage everyone. For that reason, there are a few guidelines in place to try to prevent the party from taking too much damage. #Check your data. That way you can easily see how much damage you're doing to the boss, and how much damage you're doing to the party. #'Accept quests within 18 hours. '''Individual quest owners may start quests a bit sooner or later than this, but it's a general guideline. If you take too long to accept the quest, we may start without you. #'Quest owners, allow at LEAST 12 hours for members to respond to quest invites. '18-24 is preferred, but 12 is the absolute minimum. Keep in mind that people may be busy and not able to respond right away, and we want to make sure everyone has a chance to join the quests. #'If you're going to be away, check into the inn. 'That way you won't do damage to yourself or the party. #'Try to keep damage to the party under 15. People who do 15 or more damage to the party will get a strike against them. Once or twice is okay. Life happens, things come up, and sometimes technology doesn't cooperate. We understand. It only becomes a problem if it happens frequently. If you get three strikes in a month, you're out! Strikes will reset at the beginning of every month. #'Use your class skills to help the party. '''This is another place where checking your data is useful. Go to your data, and then click on "Skills and Buffs" to see detailed explanations of what each of your skills does, how to maximize their power, and the best tasks to use them on. Completed Quests Hall of Fame Below are listed all player members in order of the most damage done to a boss, and the most items collected. The idea is to encourage a little bit of friendly competition. :) Don't feel bad if you're not in the top, though. Some people have more dailies and to-dos than others, and that's okay! Whether you do 1 damage or 100, you can still help out by buffing the party and being active in the chat. (Since this is a new feature, only damage done/items found after 3/7/16 are recorded here.) Best Boss Hits Most Items Collected In a Day Former Members Members are listed in order of oldest to most recent. Question marks denote members for whom there are no known high score, because they were in the party before there were leader boards. Challenges Currently the Druid runs a monthly challenge to encourage participation in the party. There's no gem reward, but it's a good way to earn yourself some gold and experience for interacting with and supporting your fellow party members! :) There are also periodically RPG themed challenges in which members can participate. Other party members are welcome to create challeneges of their own, or to suggest changes/additions to the current challenge. Recruitment '''We are are not currently looking for new members.' When we are open to new members you'll be able to find informationou in the Post here and in the Party Wanted board on Habitica. :) Category:The Armory Category:Parties